warriors_diversity_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Brief History
The Clans ::The Clans all have their own unique stories of origin. First founded was GladeClan, which has had several past leaders. Second was SplashClan and then following very closely after, BreezeClan. :Below is the detailed history of each individual Clan. SplashClan Succession Leaders: Mercurystar -> Flickerstar -> Divestar Deputies: Tigerstep -> Flickerglow -> Thorntongue -> Sundust -> Seahawk Medicine Cats: Wintersweet -> Shimmerfall -> Huntermoon -> Shellskip History :SplashClan was founded by a lively loner tom named Mercury, from a motley crew of dissatisfied kittypets, curious loners and battle-weary rogues. They initally settled further east, in a shallow sandy hollow; before discovering the caves that now form the camp. Mercurystar reigned for a fairly long time, though he lost one of his lives when his deputy Tigerstep - also formerly his mate - turned on him and, in pursuit of his own ambition, attempted a coup for the leadership of the Clan. This failed, as Tigerstep was killed by a young ginger-and-white she-cat, Flickerglow. Flickerglow had joined the Clan as a young loner and was mentored by a close friend of Mercurystar. As a reward for her loyalty was made deputy in Tigerstep's place, tempering the new anxiety that plagued the blue-grey tom following the betrayal of his former mate. Flickerglow and Mercurystar governed the Clan as a partnership for many moons, with Flickerglow then going on to be the second SplashClan leader when Mercurystar eventually died defending the Clan against a horde of rogues.:Flickerstar proved herself a gentle and fair leader, remaining close with her mate Swiftstrike. They at one time intended to have kits, though the litter was stillborn and they never retried, StarClan warned Flickerstar she was to be barren and pursuit of something unnattainable would only bring sorrow. :Like Mercurystar, she too made a poor choice of her first deputy. Thorntongue had been apprenticed to the traitorous Tigerstep, and Flickerstar hoped to assist the tabby femme onto a lighter path and prove to the Clan that the warrior wasn't just a carbon copy of Tigerstep. Instead Thorntongue's inner turmoil led her down the path Tigerstep had first set and she too betrayed Flickerstar in an attempt to seize control. Lacking belief in StarClan, she thought Flickerstar dead when in reality she had only lost one of her lives and left herself weak to an attack. Flickerstar did not hesitate that second time, and killed the she-cat she'd once called a close friend. Her second choice of deputy was Sundust, a loner-born warrior who'd been fostered by the Clan since days after their birth. Sundust was reasoned where Flickerstar was emotive, pragmatic where Flickerstar was too lenient, and overall an asset to the Clan. They maintained a close partnership with Flickerstar for many moons before being taken in a particularly harsh leafbare by greencough. :After Sundust's death, Flickerstar chose Seahawk as her next deputy. The lean chocolate tabby had been apprenticed to her mate and Flickerstar had been consistently impressed by their patience, dedication and loyalty, as well as the way they refused to let themself be intimidated by rank and challenged Flickerstar if they felt she was making poor choices. While some could see this as stirring dissidence, Seahawk was only ever respectful and rational; they had the Clan's best interests in mind rather than ambition and seemed to have no intent other than ensuring the safety and welfare of their peers. For several moons Flickerstar and Seahawk led SplashClan together, always with the sense that Flickerstar intended this competent and loyal warrior to be her final successor. :One stormy leaf-fall night, Flickerstar's last life slipped away as she slept - not even the blessing of StarClan can cheat age forever. Seahawk was made leader in her place, choosing the name Divestar to reflect the revelation of identity they had experienced in the dreams they received before their nine lives. They chose their former apprentice Otterthorn as deputy and the two govern SplashClan to this day. :Like any group, SplashClan has been forced to defend itself from many threats. Their main rival was GladeClan, the group far to the east; as the Clan was far more established and some thought that Mercurystar's group were not deserving of the recognition as a real Clan - ignoring the fact that Mercurystar and his followers had been guided to their territory by two separate supernatural powers, one being the same StarClan that the other Clan followed. Over the moons, GladeClan and SplashClan have had many skirmishes, eventually withdrawing their borders to allow eachother more space as the fighting damaged both factions. :SplashClan began as a small roguelike group, but it was the appointment of their first medicine cat Wintersweet that really solidified them as a valid Clan. Wintersweet was chosen by both StarClan and the tide spirits, something which has not happened since as conflicts sprung up within the Clan, between followers of the two separate religions. Wintersweet proved to be a brilliant mediator and their influence settled much of the early disputes between followers of the tide spirits and StarClan. :They chose Shimmerfall - Shimmerpaw at the time - as their apprentice, the silvery tabby initially trained as a warrior apprentice before it became apparent that her weak eyesight would not allow her to become a full warrior. Shimmerfall was more shy than Wintersweet and lacked their calm confidence in the face of an argument, but she had an excellent memory for herbs and was very innovative finding new treatments, leaving Wintersweet confident enough to retire from service when Shimmerfall was ready to take on full medicine cat duties. :Moons passed and Flickerstar succeeded Mercurystar, eventually Shimmerfall received a sign from StarClan to choose a new apprentice. She took on Huntermoon, then Hunterpaw - an unusual choice to many as the stocky, powerful black tom-kit apparently had all the makings of a brilliant warrior. However, this appointment solidified the medicine cat role as a valid aspect of Clan life, rather than a second choice for cats who couldn't carry out warrior tasks. :Moons passed and Shimmerfall eventually passed, with Huntermoon taking up the reins as the sole medicine cat of SplashClan. He was content this way for a while, having never been the most sociable of cats, but eventually the tide spirits communicated to him that he needed to take Shellkit on as his apprentice, he'd be saving the sweet, shy tortoiseshell tom's life. :Despite his cynicism about the ancestors and ancient powers Huntermoon took an interest in the young kit's day to day life, beginning to teach himi right from kithood and decided for himself that Shellkit would make a fine medic with some help. Huntermoon then took the lilac-and-cream kit on as his trainee when he was of age, with Shellpaw slowly proving to be a capable, if uncertain student. :A moon before Shellpaw received his full name, Flickerstar died of a lung infection leaving her deputy Seahawk to take over. Shellpaw and Huntermoon guided them on their journey to receiving the ancestors' blessing as a new leader, though none were more surprised than they when instead of becoming Seastar the former warrior chose to emerge from the moonstruck pool as Divestar in a break with tradition. Shellskip received his full name a half moon after the change in leadership, though they were left with full medicine cat duties at only thirteen moons old when Huntermoon was killed in a particularly violent storm that flooded SplashClan's cave camp and took the lives of several others. Shellskip is the medicine cat currently, hardly taking a break for the kits he bore unwillingly as a result of a rogue tom's cruelty. He is recovering slowly and becoming a more effective medicine cat with the support of the rest of the Clan. GladeClan Succession Leaders: Sandstar -> Foxstar -> Lightstar -> Icestar -> Rosestar Deputies: Mossglow -> Acornfall -> Fidgetwing -> Foxtail -> Lightdawn -> Ice-eyes -> Dewspider -> Roseleaf -> Wolfleap Medicine Cats: Crookedleap -> Applefur -> Flyfang -> Heronleaf -> Swanfoot -> Fawnspots History :TBA BreezeClan Succession Leaders: Heatherstar -> Halfstar -> Moonstar Deputies: Sunfleck -> Halfgaze -> Wildfire -> Owlshade Medicine Cats: Aspenhail -> Featherlight -> Rainfeather -> Adderstrike History :BreezeClan is the youngest of the three Clans by a whisker, founded by a young loner named Heather and his followers - former kittypets mainly, with some loners and a handful of rogues - not many moons ago. The red-brown tabby tom was treated with suspicion by the the original GladeClan and three other groups already inhabiting the territories, though welcomed by SplashClan as Mercurystar and Heatherstar had known eachother in the past. Heatherstar had heard of Mercurystar's success and wished only to join the adventure. :As the ruddy tom kept to himself and his borders did not extend far past the river island he'd claimed, there was little conflict with the other Clans. However during Heatherstar's reign they united briefly with SplashClan - then led by Mercurystar - to drive a particularly vicious rogue group from the territories. Heatherstar lost his first lives while Mercurystar lost his last, though they were successful and the factions withdrew to their separate territories with just a faint current of bitterness tainting their relationship. :Heatherstar's reign was long, though he eventually met his end through the complications of age and was welcomed into StarClan to watch over his successor Halfstar. However, the tortoiseshell tom proved to be weak and indecisive, letting the Clan fall into ruin during his very brief term of leadership, eventually dying at the paws of opportunistic rogues along with both his deputy - Wildfire - and medicine cat, Rainfeather. What cats hadn't abandoned the Clan were sick and weary. Without the courage and stubbornness of Moonstar - then Moonstrike - the Clan would have died out entirely, and even with it they came very close. Adderstrike, a former GladeClan warrior who'd joined BreezeClan not long after becoming a warrior, was chosen as medicine cat; while Owlshade - a very young warrior who'd not yet had an apprentice was chosen by StarClan as deputy, an unusual precedent that many contested given it was in violation of the warrior code. She has since taken on Sandpaw and works hard to prove herself. Moonstrike who had worked so hard to save the failing Clan was allowed by StarClan to become leader and has shown herself to be strong, capable and selfless as she still leads them now. The Alt-Factions ::As with the Clans, each alternate faction has its' own story and origin. They were founded TBA :Below is the detailed history of each individual Faction. The Mystics Succession :TBA History :TBA The Tribe of Mountain Flame Succession Stonetellers: Lion Calling Dawn -> Shale That Slips Under Paw -> Breeze in the Light Snow -> Shadow on Frozen Pool -> Wing of Diving Hawk -> Frost at First Light History :TBA The Sundown Colony Succession :TBA History :TBA Category:Lore and Info Category:History Pages Category:Basic Lore & Info